Emma (2012-2015)
"It's time for your makeover, Lady." "Always take a friend when exploring the jungle." "Everybody looks good in purple." "Find beauty wherever you are." "Anyone up for a day at the ranch?" "That's so you!" "I designed this outfit myself!" "Jewel, that collar is so you!" "Wow! That was hard." "Let's go on a fabulous adventure!" Emma is part of the LEGO Friends franchise. She is one of the five main characters of the franchise. This version of the character last appeared in 2015. Official LFChE Bio Emma is buzzing with creativity, from fashion and interior design, to knitting and jewellery-making. She is not afraid to make bold fashion choices and loves to help others feel good about themselves, even her pets! Emma works hard in her design studio. First she sketches her ideas, then she photographs them. Finally, she cuts and sews pieces of fabric to bring her designs to life. Emma's newest hobby is photography. She finds nature inspiring - whether it's a close-up leaf, a detailed sand pattern or a silky spider's web. Fun Facts * It is quite possible that Emma was named after a Scala character of the same name. Scala was a predecessor to Friends, however, the theme ended in 2001. * According to a LEGO Club magazine Emma's favourite style of dance is free/hip hop. * According to a LEGO Club magazine Emma would like to be a photographer when she grows up. * Emma's hair piece is also used by Chloe. * Three characters, besides Emma herself, use Emma's head piece: Christina, Isabella and Iva. * In the LEGO Disney Princess theme Rapunzel and Alana, Ariel's sister, use Emma's head piece, although Rapunzel only used it in 2014. Appearances Sets *Summer Riding Camp (3185) *Emma's Horse Trailer (3186) *Butterfly Beauty Shop (3187) *Emma's Splash Pool (3931) *Emma's Fashion Design Studio (3936) *Emma's Karate Class (41002) *Heartlake Pet Salon (41007) *Emma's Sports Car (41013) *Emma's Lifeguard Post (41028) *First Aid Jungle Bike (41032) *Heartlake News Van (41056) *Heartlake Shopping Mall (41058) *Vet Ambulance (41086) *Heartlake Hair Salon (41093) *Emma's House (41095) *Emma's Tourist Kiosk (41098) *Pop Star Dressing Room (41104) Polybags * Car (30103) * Ice Cream Stand (30106) * Emma's Flower Stand (30112) * Mini Golf (30203) Other Merchandise * Emma Key Light (5004249) Episodes * New Girl in Town * Stephanie's Surprise Party * Dolphin Cruise * Country Girls * Emma's Dilemma * Friends of the Jungle * Andrea's Big Moment * Kate's Island * The Grand Hotel Webisodes * Bored Beach Blues * Quit Monkeying Around * The Beast from the Blue Lagoon * Quit Monkeying Around * All We Need is Juice * Speaking of Parrots * Nice Prank * Drawn Together * An Icy Science Show * Room for Practice Gallery Emma-41305-298x500.jpg|Original Emma minidoll. Lego-Friends-Character-Emma.jpg|Emma from the TV series Wikia-Visualization-Main,legofriends.png Explore Ranch Tout 1488x842 16-9 744 2x.jpg Explore Vet Tout 1488x842 16-9 744w 2x.jpg Article 1104x794 issue5.png Party slide1-girls.png Explore popstar issue1 1488x842 744w 2x.jpg Explore Mall Tout 1488x842 16-9 744 2x.jpg Explore Jungle Tout 1488x842 16-9 744 2x.jpg Explore Juice Tout 1488x842 16-9 744 2x.jpg Explore Beach Tout 1488x842 16-9 744 2x.jpg Explore Heartcard Tout 1488x842 16-9 744w 2x.jpg CKWjX8zUkAAY9tw.png Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters